siempre estare a tu lado
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: la vida pasaba lenta y ella esperaba a que su amado cruzara la puerta... feliz día de la mujer...


Jajá hola no tengo nada que decir que la disfruten…

a si si tengo, tendra dos partes una va a ser para el dia de la madre y este es para el dia de la mujer, feliz dia...

porque no tienes que ser empresaria, modelo, reina, ama de casa o aseadora para ser mujer, tampoco debes tener la belleza mas exotica, ni montones de dinero, con solo ser mujer eres lo mas hermoso de este mundo... ¡que vivan las mujeres!

* * *

La vida pasaba lenta en esas temporadas en la que el solo estaba en su corazón, aquellos días de soledad y tristeza se fueron convirtiendo más cotidianos, ¿Qué si ella estaba orgullosa? claro que lo estaba, su Eli ahora era coronel y dirigía un ejército, el cómo una planta fue creciendo hasta llegar a un rango alto, pero eran más las guerras, más los enfrentamientos, mas soledad… hace unos meses sintió molestias, vomito, mareos, cambio repentino de ánimo, eso era raro en ella, pensó que era una reacción nerviosa por no estar con él , aunque en parte lloraba todas las noches y en su cama el ya al lado suyo no estaba pero desde lejos trata de consolarla, de no quitársele ese dolor fue donde el medico el cual le dijo que eran síntomas de embarazo, no podía estar más feliz en ese instante pero algo desvaneció su sonrisa, él no estaba allí, se preguntaba cuanto más se iba a perder de su vida, valió la pena todas las lágrimas derramadas, a veces piensan que las mejores mujeres son las que tienen las medidas perfectas y mucho dinero, o que las mas luchadoras son aquellas que han conseguido todo, pero que dicen de aquella persona que queda a la deriva en la soledad, que sacrifica su corazón por la seguridad de todos, aquella mujer es la esposa de un militar.. Cuando la noche es fría y la brisa es clara llegan los recuerdos, cuando tu compañía es la soledad invaden las lágrimas y te asalta la tristeza, en ese momento en el que lo único que te mantiene vivo es las ganas de reencontrarte con ese alguien… en ese momento en el cual sentir el dolor metal es la peor tortura… allí estaba ella sentada tejiendo mediecitas para el bebé, procurando usar blanco porque no sabía el sexo, muy emocionada le escribió una carta a su príncipe…

* * *

Marzo 15 del 2010

Amor…

Hace tiempo no nos vemos, desde ese momento te he esperado como no te imaginas, quiero que sepas cuanto te amo, y me siento triste de que no estés a mi lado pero sé que estas en mi corazón… más que recordarte cuanto te amo te tengo una noticia…. Al no querer dejarte en suspenso te aviso que Dios nos ha dado un regalo, si, si pensaste que estoy embarazada adivinaste, ya llevo dos meses, tengo el presentimiento que será un niño igualito a ti, se llamara Will, claro en honor a su abuelo, ahorita con algo de tiempo libre le tejí ropa, ya que en el trabajo me dieron licencia para faltar durante el embarazo y algunos meses, aunque de segundo nombre le pondré Elías porque este pequeñín es igual de tremendo que tu y sé que como tú lo haces no me dejara dormir, pero más que lamentarme ahora tengo ansias, y cuando llegues te recibiré con los brazos bien abiertos, en unas semanas más será la primera ecografía estoy algo nerviosa y espero que en ese entonces estés aquí…

Te amo.

Trixie.

* * *

Luego de eso, se sobo el vientre imaginándose feliz con su rey y su príncipe, pero bueno ahorita él no estaba pero ella sabía que llegaría…

Tiempo después el niño creció dentro del vientre de su madre, dando indicios de que será futbolista, la ecografía Salió súper bien sería un gran Shane, y las patadas que sentían Trixie eran de una fuerza que le daba felicidad, tener a un mini Elí por ahí corriendo por el lugar, ese día su madre y su padre la visitaron, y conversaron muy felices sobre esto… luego de esto se quedaron ahí, ya que al lindo pero sobreprotector padre de Trixie le pareció peligroso que estuviera sola en la casa destacando que era la esposa de un militar podrían hacerle algo, y más cuando sepan que estaba embarazada, así que decidió quedarse con su esposa en casa de Trixie para cuidarla durante el embarazo, en ese instante por la puerta entra Eli, muy feliz de verlos a todos ese día disfrutaron como se pudo, por la noche el volvió al lado de su princesa, preguntando por el niño, se emocionó mucho ya que el padre es una gran bendición, él quería ver todos sus cambios, la noto sensible, luego fue más a su cuerpo noto que estaba gordita y… que sus pechos habían crecido debido a que luego tocaría el periodo de la lactancia, también no faltaba una cosa

Eli… cielo… este despierto-luego el contesto somnoliento- sí- me darías un uterbratem-

Claro los antojos eso nunca falta- que es eso- pregunto aun con sueño- es un postre alemán que probé mientras no estabas, me lo dio el vecino-

Billy te regalo un postre- dijo histérico, valla se despertó el celoso- sí, es alemán… en fin no importa le pedirías uno-

Eli vio la hora 2:30 am- un…. Cielo mejor mañana ¿sí?- ella lo miro con cara de perrito- poorfa…-

-ya princesa mañana se lo pido- se volvió a acostar, luego ella grito- ¡ahora!- para hacerlo salir corriendo…

* * *

su pequeño estaba creciendo para después poder sentir que el pequeño estaba cerca, Elí se volvió a ir de un momento a otro dejando mas soledad y mas ansias de cariño, cuando menos lo esperaba, continuo sola en su casa con lo que le esperaba, las ansiedades aumentaban, pero el mal no descansa tuvo que aceptar que Eli fuera con los oficiales para vencer al general Thadeus, las épocas pasaban las estaciones eran desesperantes, la primavera le recordaba el día en que su Eli se declaró, el verano le recordó esa ves en que se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, el otro época actual le hacía sentir la soledad, y el invierno el miedo y la espera tanto el riesgo de que su Eli no vuelva con ella, los días pasaban cuando Eli debía llegar no llego, aumento el miedo, la desesperación la ansiedad, lo horrible que se siente no tener a tu corazón al lado, el doctor le decía que le haría daño al bebe pero cada vez estaba peor, ya faltaba un mes para que naciera el niño, ella no dormía pensando en su amor, un día estaba tejiendo su bebe tenía 8 meses, la espera casi terminaba, tocaron la puerta suavemente, ella esperanzada de que fuera Eli abrió la puerta, ahí vio al señor Shane y dos oficiales… estos se quitaron en sombrero y saludaron, Trixie los dejo pasar y les dio un café…

-¿les puedo ofrecer algo?- pregunto ella Will solo le dio una carta- y esta decía

* * *

Trixie…

Princesa perdón por mi tardanza pero quiero que sepas cuanto te amo, la vida en el campamento es horrible, sobre todo si no estás al lado mío, si supieras cuantas veces he deseado tenerte entre mis brazos, cuantas veces he deseado cuidarte por las noche tristes, cuantas he querido besarte, cuantas he querido mirarte a los ojos, cuantas veces te he querido tocar canciones, para que duermas con el piano, cuantas veces no he querido amarte más… de lo que me amo yo mismo y ahora, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de Will, sabes que los dos son la razón de mi vida, y no puedo esperar a tener a Will entre mis brazos, pero el motivo es difícil quiero que sepas que no volveré… blakk dijo que si no me unía a él te secuestraria y le haría daño a los dos, mi vida espero que me entiendas, no sé si quiera que pasara mañana pero espero que no estés triste, porque no me perdonaría ser la causa de tu tristeza y tus desveladas, yo no estaré a tu lado pero te amo con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma, aunque no estemos juntos físicamente, te cuidare mas allá de la vida misma y quiero que sepas que nunca estarás sola, porque aunque no me veas yo estaré allí a tu lado…

Te ama.

Eli.

* * *

-¡que es esto!- grito Trixie levantándose, de su puesto- Trixie calma le harás daño al bebé- dijo Will abrazándola- mira Eli acepto trabajar para blakk y nosotros intentamos salvarlo pero en el intento Eli murió- no…- dijo Trixie llorando-

-No puede ser- dijo destrozada- ya Trixie, tranquila tienes un bebé en quien pensar- dijo el- ¡cómo voy a estar tranquila el murió!- el llanto era incontrolable sentía como se desgarraba su alma, lloraba mientras los demás trataban de consolarla hasta que un grito de dolor salió por parte de ella…

Ya en el hospital el dolor que sentía era demasiado fuerte se dio cuenta que había llegado la hora, sintió como le colocaban anestesia y cerraba los ojos, luego de esto despertó en una habitación blanca con globos y peluches, se tocó el vientre y lo sintió plano como era antes en eso entro un doctor-¡donde está mi hijo!- grito ella su cariño de madre aumentaba cada vez más- tranquila el niño está aquí, llego una enfermera con un niño, tenía los ojos de su padre azules como el cielo y el mar, el cabello de su padre negro como la noche y de su madre tenía la nariz pequeñita y delgada y el color de piel blanco, era una linda mescla de los dos, recibió a su bebé en brazos para luego besarle la pequeña frente, el sentir el contacto de su madre el pequeño hiso una tierna sonrisa para luego abrir los ojos dejando ver unos iris celestes de los cuales se enamoró su madre- en su manita había una cinta con el nombre de su madre y el suyo decía "William Elías" ella muy feliz sobo su mejilla a lo que su hijo respondió agarrando su dedo meñique…

* * *

Los días pasaban y se convirtieron en meses, ahí se veía a una joven de 25 años grabando a su bebé al cual le decía Eli y a veces le llamaba Will.

- Dale Will tu puedes, di papá- el pequeñín estaba en su mesita de comida- paaaapa- aunque lo dijo sin la tilde logro sacar una sonrisa en su madre…

En otro video salía Will caminando por toda la casa con una me hermosa sonrisa, característicamente la de su padre para luego asustar a su abuelo que estaba durmiendo… Trixie veía los videos con felicidad mientras los hombres se acomodaban luego ella recordó su trabajo, si ella se volvió militar y también llego al rango de coronel pero ella solo entrenaba a los hombres Will era el que los llevaba a cualquier conflicto que tuvieran que resolver- muy bien hombre me hacen el favor y se colocan correr 20 kilómetros a la redonda-luego un cabo dijo- cuando señorita- ahora- dijo para sonar un silbato luego se acercó a un hombre que estaba allí parado no era tan alto pero era muy tierno luego ella dijo-

- ¡FIRME!- el pequeño se colocó una manito en la frente- ¡SAQUE PECHO!- coloco erguido-para que luego su mini Eli diga- arr- ella lo cargo y le dio un beso luego él le dijo- mami yo quiero ser como tu- ella saco una sonrisa- y como papá-

- también- dijo el pequeñín de cinco años- como tu abuelo- también-luego ella rio y vieron como los hombres se cansaban para luego decirle a su hijo- te amo más que a mí misma…

* * *

Hola ya vieron la hicimos feliz, jajá bueno espero que les haya gustado…

Ashley Asend y NT Asend

Fuera.


End file.
